Lazy Moments
by Cr8zeCorbinFangirl
Summary: A (lazy) morning in Kengo and Gentarou's apartment. Written for Kazuraba-Kouta's End of Gaim Tokusatsu Songfic Challenge. Song is Melodies by GAM.


Work Text:

Following high school, with Kengo being accepted to Tokyo University's Astrology Science Program and Gentarou studying at Seihan Teacher's College, just outside of Tokyo, they decided to split the cost and share an apartment together to save on money. 'Least that was what they told their landlord.

They'd been dating since the second part of senior year, since Gentarou had accepted Ryuusei as a friend after trying to kill him. They rented the apartment together so they could fall asleep in each other's arms and wake up side by side.

_My voice sounds_

_Like I'm crying_

_It gets like that_

_When I feel your warmth_

_I can't stop kissing you_

_It's your fault_

_We were born to do_

_Nothing but this_

And on a lazy Sunday morning, Gentarou snuggled close to Kengo's body, burying his face in Kengo's neck. Kengo let out a little whimper, annoyed that he was waking up from a pleasant sleep. Then again, he did have a paper to be writing, and a lab to complete, and a presentation for tomorrow, then he had to go shopping for groceries (keeping up with Gentarou's appetite...oh boy.) Might as well get an early start. Kengo shifted to swing his legs over and Gentarou's arms over his waist tightened. "Kisa - " Gentarou leaned up and covered his lips with his own. Kengo kissed back, his to-do list considerably shorter, down to only kissing Gentarou senseless.

Gentarou smiled into the kiss, flopping back down on the bed. "Sleep..."

Kengo laughed. Such a person with so much energy – you wouldn't have thought him so lazy. "You think kissing me like that is gonna keep me in bed?"

"...S'you're fault...being so...you." Gentarou mumbled out, making Kengo laugh aloud. Gentarou didn't make sense as a rule. Logically, a sleepy Gentarou was just an anomaly to language in and of itself.

_Wrapped up _

_in a little sheet_

_Your sleepy face _

_on an early Sunday Morning_

Gentarou squirmed his head and finally looked up at him, sleep heavy in his eyes as he stretched and buried across the sheets. It made Kengo smile, knowing only he saw this image everyday. But he had work to do.

_I deliberately try_

_To wrap my legs around you._

_Aren't you getting up?_

He tried to move off the bed, this time finding his legs trapped and tangled inside Gentarou's. "Kisaragi, aren't you going to get up? You've got work to do, too."

Gentarou made a noise that sounded a lot like a child, not wanting to brush their teeth. He wrapped both his arms around Kengo's waist. "I just want to stay like this for a bit more."

_I looked like_

_I'm crying._

_But that's_

_A girl's best face_

_There are screams_

_That I can't put into words_

_This kind of thing_

_Happens again and again_

_A Lover's Romance_

Kengo stared down at Gentarou, feeling his heart skip a beat at the words. Even more than that, the look on Gentarou's face, the face that told Kengo that he was _loved_. Just being there, Gentarou loved him for it to the point it just couldn't be expressed – not in words, not in looks, or even gestures, but could still be felt, so very strongly. He leaned down, kissing Gentarou in gratitude.

_I hand you_

_Some freshly squeezed orange juice_

_Without brushing our teeth_

_Kissing comes first_

When the two finally do get out of bed, Kengo's quick at work with breakfast (the only way to get Gentarou up.) The (ex) Kamen Rider is strolling around the apartment without a shirt on, so very much half -asleep. So when he leans against the kitchenette door, Kengo hands him a glass of orange juice to wake him up.

Gentarou grabs onto Kengo's shirt (one of Gentarou's old ones that's a little long on Kengo) and pulls him close for a kiss, swiping his tongue across his lover's lips.

Kengo nearly goes breathless and dizzy...Gentarou has that effect on him, to make him go brainless with a kiss. When they part he's struggling to come back to coherent thought.

And it started with his hands on Gentarou's naked chest, which leads to impure thoughts that tickle him pink. He clears his throat and bites his lips – oh, he is shy. "Go...go-go put on a shirt." He turns back to the omelet he was trying to make that may already have burnt pieces.

Gentarou chuckled, walking away and sipping at his juice. He knows what effect he has on Kengo.

_A luxurious morning_

_Spent with the TV off._

_We're kissing again._

They eat Omurice in silence, Gentarou looking at some homework and Kengo reading his textbook, taking a few notes in the margins now and then. Gentarou finishes his plate first, putting in the sink after a quick wash. Kengo hopes, at least. He's scolded Gentarou about that a number of times, but he's studying too hard to actually check.

The next he knows, Gentarou is kissing his cheek as he walks by.

He has to study. He has projects to do. He has homework, and errands, and things to do.

But all that goes out the window as he stands and takes Gentarou's face in his hands and kisses him, the deepest and most passionate kiss of the morning .He lets Gentarou pick him up and carry him back to the bed, never breaking the kiss (or any of the kisses that follow.)

_Melodies in the memories_

_A girl's reality_

Later, Kengo will not have gotten any work done and he'll kick himself for that. That means he has to get up even earlier and rush through the workload and he's more than likely going to freak out.

But he can't seem to regret spending the day in bed with Gentarou, not even for a measly second. Can't regret lying next to him and feeling him, inside and out as they confirm what they already know - that the other is there, beside them, and that they love each other. There have been scares, where Kengo thought Gentarou would never be a fool again, or when Gentarou thought that Kengo just...wouldn't. There was nothing more important than the memories he made with this crazy man beside him.

These precious memories, that overwrote those dark times that Kengo couldn't even call them reality anymore. This was reality, as he slept in Gentarou's arms.


End file.
